Parallel demensions
by thegirlwiththepinkhair
Summary: What would you do if you fell into the world of your favorite T.V show?  Benny & o/c
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own anything except my O/C Laura Records**

Hi my name is Laura Records. Well I guess I should tell you guys now I'm not some amazingly gorgeous, amazingly talented super girl as some people portray themselves to be. I'm just your average teen. I have shortish brunette hair, gray hazel eyes, and a round/heart shaped face. I'm pretty tall for my age, about 5'8''. I'm kind of skinny and I have moderate acne in my T-zone. But you didn't come to read about me you wanted to hear the story I have to tell. A couple of weeks ago I wouldn't have believed it myself.

"Laura, I think the decision should be yours" my mom said to me carefully. "It won't be easy, I mean there will be some major changes, new school, new state, new house -"

"Mom" I interjected. "I want to move, I know I haven't lived anywhere but this house but I think a change of pace would be great!" I only had Two really good friends, Don't get me wrong I was scared out of my mind but this is what I've been waiting for...adventure, a new start to my life! But what I didn't know was just how much adventure I would get.

So we packed up and left our house in Northern California and went to the lovey town of Elko, Nevada (ya know less taxes and such). So basically my whole family lives in Nevada but they rarely come to visit so I had a feeling that my summer wouldn't be much fun, at least I knew my best friend Charlie (short for Charlotte) would be coming on my birthday.

"CHARLIE!" I practically squealed with joy. My friendless summer was going to get ten times better, even if it was only one week. We drove home laughing at inside jokes the whole way! It was great!

Later that week we started sorta running out of things to do. "Hey, I have an idea!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Why don't we play Hide n' seek! We used to love that game!"

"Hmm... That actually sound pretty fun!" Charlie responded.

"Its settled then! You count first!" I laughed.

"Wha-"she tried to object but I was to fast I sped down the stairs to start looking for a place to hide. "Fine" she half laughed half shouted. Then it was on! I looked for a while then found a little trap door in my moms closet I figured it lead to the crawl space so I went in. In the crawl space I found another little door. I decided to go in there too because I mean you can never be to careful about your hiding spot. Ha Ha. Anyway I went in and realized that it was quite a small space, narrow but tall. I also noticed it was a little cold like metal. I turned around and realized the door behind me was gone GONE! There was just a metal wall sort of thing. I looked back to the front hoping there would be another way out. Thank goodness for me there was, I pushed on it a little and it opened...you would NOT believe what was on the other side.

**A/N: sorry for all the times I said "like" its just the way I am and I'm basing the character off myself (although I'm pretty sure I'd be classified as insane if this did happen O_o)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**THANK YOU Moonfan4eva for being my first reviewer!**

**A/N: Hello again I thought I'd write another chapter in my on going MBAV story. I bet your wondering where the actual MBAV part is coming in I promise its in this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Just keep it clean! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire *sigh***

RECAP: blah blah blah in a little metal thing blah blah whats on the other side you ask...

I stepped out of the the metal box thing and realized I was stepping out of a locker...in a HIGHSCHOOL. On the inside I was Freaking out, but just in case I stayed calm and collected. All I could think was that there was something eerily familiar about the school. Hmm Different color lockers...that was different. But other than that it looked like a normal high school. After I composed myself I saw two boys about my age walking to me. They seemed familiar as well. Then it hit me My Babysitter's a Vampire ya know...the show. Was I on a TV set or something I didn't see any cameras.

"Hey sweetness" a voice said interrupting my internal cometary. "I'm Benny."It the occurred to me that I should probably say something back to him because I was currently starring at him like he had two heads.

"Hi my names Laura." I said more fearfully than I meant to. What was going on I wasn't on a TV set and these guys were acting like there characters on TV. Oh my goodness was I in some kind of alternate universe, I mean I like si-fi but I never believed in it. It soon occurred to me that Benny had been talking this whole time I was contemplating with myself. " I'm so sorry. Uhh I gotta go"I said walking in the other direction.

Benny's POV

"So I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" I asked the girl. I think her name was Laura. She was kinda weird Because she kept looking at me like I had like Vulcan ears or something.

"I'm so sorry. Uhh I gotta go" she said

Looking at Ethan I said " Dude she didn't even answer my question."

"well I'm not surprised. You started hitting on her before you knew her name." he replied.

"True"

"Hey did she seem kinda jumpy to you."

"what do you mean"

"well when you said hi most girls just scoff and leave. She looked at you really weird before she answered and rushed away fast as possible, not like she didn't like you but like she was scared"

"Nah I think she was just stunned by my good looks"

"whatever."

Laura's POV

Ohmygosh! I am in an alternate dimension and Benny just hit on me...random, thank goodness I took those acting classes last summer. I walked to the bathroom to hide, I needed time to think. Well how was I supposed to get out of this. Well lets see... I love the show My Babysitter's a Vampire, I Know Benny's a spell master, Ethan's a seer, and some of the other characters like Rory, Sarah, and Erica were all vampires. I guess I could ask them for help. But what am I gonna say oh in my dimension your whole world is a TV show, I ended up here and I need your help to get back! I guess I could but its doubtful that they would believe me any way, even with all the crazy stuff that has happened to them. Wait wasn't this what I wanted? Adventure? Yes! This could be everything I have ever dreamed of. Then I had a plan. I could enroll in the school not for long just for like a week or something. It would be great just living in my favorite TV show. Okay. I'm ready. Whew! I walked out of the bathroom only to find Benny waiting outside. What a freak!

Benny's POV

"Hey, Laura" I said

"Hi, Listen Benny I have to go...so ya..." She replied

What?not again! "Wait!" I went after her. "So earlier I asked you a question. Are you new? I mean to our school"

"uhhhhhh" her eyes went wide then immediately went back to normal. "Yeah..yes, yes I am" she replied.

"Yes!"

"what?" she furrowed her brow.

"NOTHING!"

Laura's POV

Okay. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. I feel Like I'm being stalked a little bit. By Benny. This is so weird. But cool, not the being stalked part but the being in the world of my favorite TV show part. I cant wait till tomorrow so I can enroll in school.

**A/N: . Please review! please leave comments. Hope you all like my story.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing except my o/c and my plot line**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: bet your wondering where this story is going 'cuz it's kinda random right now.**

**Disclaimer: Okay so I do not own My babysitter's a vampire (the script would be awesome if I did ;D)**

**CHAPTER 3**

Laura's POV

Okay so I may have overlooked the fact that I would have no where to sleep tonight. Maybe I could just hide in the school till closing and then sneak into the break room and sleep on the couch. That's a good idea. Right? Well I guess I'll try. I hid in a bathroom stall 'till the school closed then tip toed through the empty hallway looking behind me with each step and then "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. After I composed my self I realized I had bumped into, you guessed it, Benny. "What are you doing here?" we exclaimed simotainiously.

"you first" Benny said

"Fine, I uhhh forgot my homework." I said it as more of a question than a statement but can you blame me I was nervous.

"yeah, me too..." He said, but I could so tell he was lying. I knew that look from TV!

"Well bye" I said hoping the conversation would end quickly, but with no such luck as I resumed walking he caught me by the arm not roughly but still...

Benny's POV

I grabbed her by the arm. Ethan was right she was acting suspicious. "Wait" I said. Then I let go and said "You've been acting pretty suspicious lately. You wanna tell me why?"

"Not really"

You've got to be kidding me, there was just no reasoning with this chick. "Please!"

"Well when you put it that way... No!"

She so likes me.

Laura's POV

I felt really bad for snapping at Benny, I mean he seemed like a nice guy but he just couldn't know not yet. I walked to the break room and sat on the couch suddenly feeling exhausted. I went to sleep, like a super deep sleep. I woke up at like 7O'clock. Before school, Thank goodness. It occurred to me that I probably would need a parent to get permission to go into school so I decided to look over my prospects. I could A: Give up(so not happening) B: Find some new student transcripts and change the name or C: hide. Well since school didn't start till 8:30 I decided on plan B. I went into the office and no one was there so I decided to snoop. I found 2 student transcripts for my grade level and decided to use the one with good grades(why not?). I changed the name to Laura Records the went on the computer sending the family an email saying there daughter could not attend school here at White Chapel High. Smart right. I have my moments. I also got a new shirt out of the lost and found I was starting to get suspicious. By the time I was done the school started to open. I waited till the front desk lady came and told her I was a new student here she handed me a schedule and a locker number and I was off.

Benny's POV

Ethan was right there might be something a little off about this chick. That's really all I could think about as I got ready for school, I wonder what her deal is. I went to Ethan's so we could walk to school. "Last night when I was in the Chemistry lab looking for some stuff I needed for a spell I bumped Into Laura. Literally."

"What was she doing there so late" Ethan asked

"I don't know but when I asked her she blew me off, again!" I said

"I think there might be weird going on with her"

"I know how could she blow of this" I said pointing to myself. I mean I looked amazing.

"that's so not what I meant"

Laura's POV

I started my day walking to my locker when I saw Benny and Ethan walking twords me. "looks like were locker neighbors" Benny said.

"cool" I said as casually as possible.

"so since your new and all do you want me to show you around?" he said. I wanted to say no but I've been kinda mean so...

"sure that would be great!" I said cheerfully "Maybe after lunch" then I sort of baby waved and left but not before I could catch Benny calling me hot. My face burned.

I had learned like all this stuff last year so I didn't really pay attention to the classes. By the time the lunch bell rang I was super hungry, and I didn't have any money. "Laura, OVER HERE!" I heard a shout...Benny again. I sat down at the table and my stomach growled...Loud. I could feel a blush creeping up my face. "Where's your food" Benny asked truly concerned. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"Ummm I forgot my money at home" witch wasn't untrue by the way.

"You can have my food" an eager blond I knew as Rory said. Not like a vamp would need it anyway.

"thanks R-I mean whats your name?"

"Rory or R-dog or R-money or or or-"

"I think I'll stick with Rory..."

Then Rory said to Benny in possibly the loudest whisper ever "Wow Benny you were right she is hot." Benny's face turned bright red because he knew I had heard. I let out a nervous laugh and scarfed down my food faster than fast and everyone stared wondering how I could eat like that. I didn't even care.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! IT DOSENT EVEN HAVE TO BE NICE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please leave comments at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire**

**Chapter 4**

Benny's POV

"Okay, I'm gonna do it" I said

"Do what?" Ethan asked

"ask her out"

"ask who out"

"you KNOW! Laura!"

"ohhh good luck" Ethan said but I detected some sarcasm in his voice.

" Don't be sarcastic. I really like her"

"fine but when-I mean _If_ she says no don't come crying to me."

**morning next day**

Before school started I got in my best dressed (really not that different to what I already had because I pretty much only owned striped polo's) Then I went to school, I decided I'd invite her over to Ethan's to watch a movie then if that goes well, ask her for real.

Laura's POV

I'm not sure if you people realize how little sleep you get while on an uncomfortable couch, yet surprisingly I was still in a good mood. I walked through my classes and they went by pretty fast I felt like this day would be full of luck. I even found 20 bucks on the ground! At lunch time I sat with the boys again, since I'm a nerd myself I didn't mind there little super hero battles I even joined in a few times. "Hey Laura," Benny said waking me from my good day thoughts. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come to Ethan's house tonight were going to watch a bunch of movies with his babysitter and sister" I noticed he got kicked under the table when he said babysitter.

"yeah sure" I said. I mean its not like it was a date right. We all left the table and I noticed I smelt a little, thank goodness this school had showers. Since this thing might be a date, sort of, I decided to pretty myself up. I hit the showers and borrowed some girls brush. Then I went to the lost and found and picked out a cute teal casual dress and looked at myself in the mirror for the first time in 2 days. I was amazed at how beautiful I felt. Not looked. Felt. I walked to Ethan's house slightly wondering how I knew where it was. I knocked on the door. A slow smile came across my face when Benny opened the door. I immediately got angry at myself, I cant like him he's not even a real person. But I immediately banished the thought. I was going to have fun. "Are you two just gonna stare at each other all night" Ethan's little sister Jane said knocking me out of my trance. Me and Benny laughed nervously. He took me in and introduced me to everyone(even though I kinda already knew who they were). Sarah and Jane were exactly the way they were on the show.

Benny's POV

When I saw her standing at the door I was speechless. It was like the first time I saw Star Trek but better. I let her in and introduced her to everyone then we sat down to watch the movie, it was Jane's pick and she picked some stupid little kid movie.

Laura's POV

I was shocked at how close Benny sat next to me during the movie but not in a _bad_ way. He eve put his arm around me and I leaned closer. Suddenly I got super tiered.

I felt like I could fall asleep right there and I guess I did.

Sarah's (only) POV

Oh my gosh it was the cutest thing I had ever seen, Laura feel asleep during the movie and Benny just kept his arm around her. When she shivered he put his jacket around her. I was surprised she even liked him but I could tell he really cared about her, I think it was more than a crush that he had, I think he loved her. But it was weird, I felt like something was out of place almost like she didn't belong here...

Laura's POV

I woke up to a kiss on the forehead it was short and sweet but caring. "Benny," I said. I saw the credits on the screen and realized I slept through the whole movie. "I'm sorry I slept through the movie!"

"It's OK, the movie wasn't very good anyway" He smiled.

"thanks."

"Okay Jane" Sarah said "time for bed."

"I better get going too" I said

"I'll walk you"said Benny

"I'll be fine but thank you"

"at least let me walk you outside" with that we both smiled and I knew I had to tell him everything.

"okay."we walked outside and he kissed me, on the lips. My first kiss and I was glad that he was the one I shared it with.

Benny's POV

I was surprised at myself when I kissed her. I couldn't believe I did it we both blushed, like, blood red but she smiled, hugged me and I asked her " Would you go on a date with me? I mean like a real date" She said yes. Then she left without another word. I watched her walk away wondering why she didn't want me to walk her home.

Laura's POV

When I got to the school I was relieved to see it was still open. Tomorrow was Saturday so I could sleep in, so far I had been here four days, I had to get home soon.

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS KEEP IT UP!**

**Chapter 5**

**SATURDAY**

Laura's POV

Today was my date with Benny and I had to spill, I would tell him everything.

I found a super cute outfit in the lost and found again and was really starting to run low. I told Benny earlier to just meat me in front of the school and he reluctantly agreed.

"Hey Benny" I couldn't help but smile when I saw him. He smiled back at me and we walked to the pizza place he wanted to take me to. Even though we walked in silence it wasn't awkward it was one of those rare nice comfy silences that wrapped around you like a hug. I was really glad that I was going to eat because its hard to get when you have little to no money and your living in a school. When we got there he ordered my absolute favorite. Meat lovers. pizza with extra meat! But then I had to get serious I had to tell him the truth.

"Benny I have to tell you something important" I said my eyes were filling with tears I knew that after I said this we could no longer be together.

"what?" he said his face full of concern

"I know who you and your friends are."

"ya I know I introduced you."

"no I mean I know that your a spell master"

"Really? I was going to tell you-"

"Just listen...I also know that Ethan's a seer. I know that Rory, Sarah, and Erica are all vampires."

"Wait how do you know about Erica. How do you know about any of this"

"That's just it, I think I'm from an alternate dimension and in my dimension, your world is nothing but a TV show"

"What? Really!"

"Yes. But I just want you to know this doesn't change how I feel about you. I still love you" then I kissed him because I realized I did. Tears streamed down my face but I still kissed him and he kissed me back.

"I love you to. And I believe you." that was all I needed to hear I hugged him hard still crying until I had nothing left. "wait why are you crying, its fine. I believe you."

"yes, but I have to go back my mom and best friend are there they probably are worried sick! What if they called the police, what if-" He kissed me again and told me it would be okay. He had a plan.

**A/N: Sorry for the short cliff hanger chapter! But was it good right? Reviews would be much appreciated! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire, if I did this would have happened!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Benny's POV

I was extremely surprised to find out the truth about Laura. I was also happy because she had told me the truth. It was still unbelievable. I had to go to my grandma for help. "Grandma!"

"what?"

"I need your help."

"let me guess it has to do with inter-dimensional travel."

"yes how'd you-"

"I sensed a disturbance and thought it might have to do with you!"

"This time it didn't it has to do with my girlfriend" still get chills saying that even in situations like this. "She's from another dimension."

"Only you."

"so can you fix it"

"yes, but its not going to be easy"

Laura's POV

So Benny and I later met at the school, where I first fell out of the wormhole. "Here it is." I said.

"Where?"

"The locker."

"you came out of a locker?" Duh. Why else would we be standing here?

"Yes!"

"Okay" He said dragging out the ay.

"So what do we do?" I asked

"We have to wait here for my grandma" he said it just as an old woman holding a pot and a bag of herbs. I going to take a guess and say that's his grandmother.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello, are you ready to go back home?" Benny's grandma asked.

"as ready as I'll ever be." I swallowed hard as I watched them go to work. Benny put random stuff in a pot and chanted while his grandma sprinkled leaves on the ground. If this wasn't going to completely change my life I would have laughed and said are you kidding me. Then the extraordinary happened. First there was a flash of light then a swirl of purple and black formed on the ground. "I-Is T-that T-the P-P-portal?" as I spoke my whole voice trembled and was forced.

"Yes, you must go now!"she said her voice was also rising. I hugged Benny and jumped. My eyes got wide with fear, my heart skipped a beat (or several) then I fell out of nowhere into my mom's closet. I ran out, I couldn't wait to see my family, but, I didn't see anyone. No flyers for missing children, No mom crying because I'm gone. Then I heard a sound.

"99...100 ready or not here I come" I ran up the stairs it was Charlie.

"CHARLIE!" I ran up and practically squeezed the life out of her.

"What are you doing? Why didn't you hide?"

"What? No I was gone for almost five days"

"more like a minute, what's wrong with you?" So I told her everything and every detail. And she believed me.

"OK next time you decide to go on some amazing adventure bring me!" The next time I did this I'd bring a suit case!

"Sure, I promise"

So it is said so it shall be.

**A/N: OK so if you liked this story please review, if I get 20 total reviews I will write a sequel with Charlie in it ('cuz the real Charlie wanted to be in the story more. She also wanted to be a ninja but that's not gonna happen.)**


End file.
